The Survival Games
by Bookworm543
Summary: What would happen if there were more than just kids and teens at the hunger games? How about adding vampires to the drama?
1. The Reaping

The Survival Games

KATNISS POV

**Last year:**

_This is by far the worst way the Capitol could keep controlling us_ I thought to myself. I stood in town square with my younger sister, Prim, and my mother to my right and my best friend, Gale, to my left. We were watching the Survival Games.

GENERAL POV

The Capitol put together this "game" together every year to keep all of the 12 districts under their control. For the games, the Capitol chose two children from each district (ages 12 to 16) go into an arena. In the arena, there was always some sort of supernatural creature the children would have to survive- ghosts, zombies, once they even included killer apes. The last kid to survive got to live in the Capitol -with their family- in luxury.

KATNISS POV

**Present day:**

"Happy survival games, Catnip and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Gale joked around trying to sound like Effie Trinket.

"Happy survival games, Gale!" I tried to smile (unsuccessfully.) "What do you think Effie really means by 'Let the odds be ever in your favor?'"

"Probably that she wants us to get picked and get killed in the arena."

"I really hate this. The Capitol has no reason try to kill us just so that the Dark Days won't happen again. Seriously, my name is entered in the reaping like four times, and you have it in what? Over sixty times? I hate to break it to you, but the odds are not in your favor." I ranted.

Gale had been agreeing with everything that I had said. At the end of my speech, Gale took a quick peek at his watch. "Well, it looks like it's time to get ready for the reaping. See you soon. Don't get chosen!"

I mumbled a quick response, and then went home to Prim and Mother.

GALE POV

I watched Katniss hurry home thinking,_ wow; I never thought I could fall in love with my best friend._ She had truly stolen my heart. What other girl could shoot a rabbit directly in the eye from a mile away? Yes, Katniss was the girl for me.

**At the Reaping:**

EFFIE POV

I welcomed everyone and tried to get straight to business. I picked Primrose Everdeen as the female tribute, but her older sister, volunteered for her. What a kind young lady! For the boys, I picked Peeta Melark, and no one had the guts to volunteer for him.

"As you know, what awaits the tributes in the arena is usually kept a secret until the games. This year, there has been an exception." The crowd went crazy, and Katniss and Peeta's expressions brightened. "This year, the kids will have to survive against... vampires!"


	2. Who Will Go?

GALE POV  
I cannot believe that Prim got selected! She only had her name entered in the reaping one time and Katniss made sure of that! Now, my true love, Katniss, was going to get killed by vampires! Don't get me wrong; I trust her strength and ability, but I could not imagine her being up against a blood-sucking demon! I really hope she wins...

PRIM POV  
Wow. My name was only entered the mandatory one time, and I still got chosen. I hated that Katniss had to battle vampires now! How were Mom and I supposed to survive while she was gone?

KLAUS POV  
"Okay, since I can't be in the survival games because I'm a hybrid, I need six vampires to send instead. Who shall I choose?" I was asking my family.  
"I think that we shouldn't all go so that you aren't lonesome, Klaus." My noble brother, Elijah suggested.  
"Thank you for being so considerate Elijah. How about we send Stefan Salvatore add a bunny eater to the fun?" I chuckled.  
"Why not add his brother, Damon, too so that they have to leave Elena unprotected. Then, you can make some more hybrids meanwhile. "My sister, Rebekah, schemed.  
"So, now we have four more vampires to send. Elijah? Rebekah? Would you two like to go?" They both nodded excitedly in agreement. "Excellent. Two left. Maybe Katherine Pierce to add some drama."  
"Remember that girl from the bar in New York City in 1932? Dakota?" Rebekah suggested.  
"Yes, I remember her. I thought she was a witch though..." I admitted.  
"I know! How about Yanna from that dance club in Chicago in 1973?" Finn exclaimed.  
"She is an option. Could you arrange a meeting with her, dear brother?" Finn nodded and hurried away with his cell phone in hand.

KATNISS POV  
For my final goodbyes before I left, I had to explain to Prim and Mom how they could live without me. I am going to miss them so much! When Gale came in, I had to ask him to take care of my family and make sure they always had food. I even caressed his face knowing that this might be the last time I ever see my best friend. He assured me,  
"Katnip, you are one of the best damn hunters I have ever seen. You may not be able to get your hands on a bow and arrows, but you can always make that. Just pretend that the other tributes are squirrels or something. "  
I tried to hide my smirk. "Gale, I really can't do that. I could never murder someone." Salty tears began to flow from my eyes. Gale wiped them away. He really looked like he wanted to kiss me right then and there. Instead, he pulled me into a tender embrace.  
"Time for the next visitor." The guard alerted Gale. We said our final goodbyes and he left.

KLAUS POV  
"Yanna will be here at dusk tonight." Finn told me.  
"Maybe we should have a backup in case she doesn't work out though." I thought out loud.  
"Katrina, that girl I turned back in 1864 in Massachusetts. The one with the dashing hazel eyes!" Kol suggested.  
"Okay, you can arrange a meeting with her." Kol started silently pecking away at the keyboard on his Blackberry.  
A beautiful, slim girl around 5'6 with shoulder-length brown hair and matching flower petal shaped eyes walked up. Her eyes compliment her olive complexion with her nose with a cute point and her wide lips.  
"Yanny! You're here early!" Finn exclaimed.  
"Finny! It's been way too long!" Yanna complained.  
"Hello, remember me?" I interrupted.  
"Oh, how could I forget you, Klaus-mouse?" Yanna joked. I hated her nickname for me. "So, what's this proposal Finny has been telling me about?"


	3. Decisions, decisions

YANNA POV  
"Would you like to be in an arena with twenty four children and five other vampires? You can kill anyone you want. "Klaus proposed.  
"Sounds delightful..." I replied sarcastically, "Who are the vampires going?" I wondered.  
"Elijah, Katherine Pierce, Stephan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, and me." Rebekah told me.  
"Okay, I'm in. I don't think that I'll have trouble getting food for a while..." I agreed.  
"We have one more person that might want to go. My siblings and I will decide who goes." Klaus informed.  
"Would you like to stick around until we decide, Yanny?" Finn invited. I nodded in reply.

PEETA POV  
Effie had escorted Katniss and me to meet our mentor, Haymitch. He was highly intoxicated as per usual. I was sort of worried that our mentor not being able to put down alcohol for five minutes would be the death of us.  
"Here's your advice; don't get killed." Haymitch advised. I had to roll my eyes at this and Katniss did the same. "You are both aware that there will be vampires at the games, so don't get eaten. They look a lot like humans as far as I'm aware. Do you guys know anything about them?"  
"According to legend, they reduce  
to a pile of ask in sunlight." I offered.  
"In that stupid book, they sparkle in sunlight." Katniss countered. I was sort of surprised that she actually read the Twilight books. "I doubt that actually happens, but we would be able to identify them easily then." she concluded.

KOL POV  
The next girl walked forward. Katrina looked exactly the same with her short torso and long legs. Her black hair with chocolate brown highlights obviously hasn't been cut since our last encounter in 1864. She was pushing it away from her eyes with noticeable annoyance. Her hair truly accentuated her shiny hazel eyes, small nose and full lips. Katrina was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, but I know that she doesn't agree.  
"Long time, no see Kol" she practically sung.  
"We should have communicated after I turned you back in Massachusetts."  
"Enough chit-chat! Katrina, do you want to be part of the survival games or no?" Klaus explained the concept.  
"Young blood? I'm in!" Katrina exclaimed. Finn called Yanna over so that we could choose one of them to go.  
"Why are the Salvatore brothers going again?" I sincerely wanted to know.  
"So that everyone else can have more blood!" Yanna joked. Klaus agreed.  
"Yanna or Katrina? Who should go?" I rhetorically questioned.  
"Ladies, please plead your cases." Finn stated.  
Yanna stepped forward,"I would love to go, but Katrina may go if she wishes."  
"Thank you, Yanna for being so considerate, but it's an offer that I would have to be completely selfish to accept."

KLAUS POV  
This was getting beyond ridiculous. Someone just had to choose. "Rebekah, who do you want to go?"  
"I don't care. You annoying bitches just need to stop trying to be selfless for less than thirty seconds. Now, who really wants to go?" She harshly told them.  
"I want to go!" They both yelled. Yanna began pulling Katrina's hair, and Katrina slapped Yanna across her pretty little face.  
"Meow, cat fight!" I laughed


	4. May the Best Vamp Win

HAYMITCH POV

I had been drinking before the reaping. I was more drunk than usual while I met this year's tributes. The girl, Katniss, was a bitch. The guy, Peeta was a little too polite. It was somewhat upsetting that there was no way they could live."So, you know next to nothing about vampires, but no one else knows much more either. Basically, you should try your best not to die too painfully." Katniss gave me a death glare.  
"You're saying that there is no hope for either of us to leave the arena alive." Peeta summarized.  
"You're correct." He looked like I had just smacked him in the face.

REBEKAH POV  
I glared at the two fighting girls.  
"That's the fire I'm looking for!" Klaus clapped. "I believe that the person who should go is-" He paused as a plane flew by. "-drumroll please!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Whoever gets Stephen, Damon, and Katherine here first! They cannot have anyone else with them, meaning Elena Gilbert. Everyone is in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Ready set go!" They were running at vampire speed.  
"Is Katherine actually there, Nik?" I inquired.  
"No, but they'll find her eventually." he maniacally laughed.

KATNISS POV  
Effie had led us to our rooms on the train to the Capitol, and they were fabulous! While I was busy exploring the fancy-schmancy technology, Effie told me to be at dinner by six. I gave her a thumb up and she left.

DAMON POV  
"Excuse me, do you know where I might find Stephan and/or Damon Salvatore?" a pretty girl around 5'6 asked me.  
"Do you mind telling me why you are looking for them?"  
"If you must know, I have been sent into town to get them." She alerted me. I knew she was a vampire, but I had no idea who she was.  
"Well, I could call Stephan if you'd like. Would you like me to set up a meeting for you at the grill for 2 o'clock?"  
"Sure, could you do the same for Damon please?" She politely asked.  
I nodded and headed home. How strange... I took out my iPhone 4S and dialed Stephan's number. "Hi brother, we have a vampire looking for us. Do you have any idea why?"  
"No, but I have a feeling that we should just go along with it and see what happens." he formulated.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual... Please review and tell me if I should make this longer! If that is the case, then I am willing to take some suggestions for tributes.**


	5. Sneaky vamps

KATRINA POV  
I knew that finding Stephan, Damon, and Katherine would be difficult. Once I arrived in town, I saw Yanna chatting up a stranger. This is seriously my competition? Ha! I'm so going to the survival games!  
I had met Katherine in this town in the 19th century, so I had my advantage.  
Right then, I saw her pass in a hurry. I ran right up to her,"Hello Katerine, it's been a while."  
She looked confused."Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm Elena. Who are you?"  
"Don't play games with me Katherine! You know that I'm Katrina." I was starting to get annoyed.  
"Wait a second, do you mean Katherine Pierce?"  
"Yes! That's you, so we need to go find Stephan and Damon Salvatore."  
"1. I'm NOT Katherine. 2. Why do you want with Stephan and Damon?"  
"Klaus wants you and them to go to the survival games. Wait! So you're Elena Gilbert?" I remembered Klaus saying something about her.  
"Yeah, I am. What are the survival games?"  
Wow, this girl would not stop talking. "Get them to me, and then we can all talk."

At Mystic Grill:

DAMON POV  
I was a little bit curious about what this girl wanted. Stephan and I went over to the waving girl.

KATHERINE POV  
Rumors had been going around with people looking for me in Mystic Falls. Damon or Stephan probably wanted to hear from me. I figured that I'd go save them from their loneliness.

As I entered Mystic Grill, I saw them sitting at a table with a vampire when a girl that looked just like me walked by. So, I pulled Damon away to interrogate him. "Who's the girl?" I pointed to the table.  
"Is someone a little jealous?" Damon smirked while I chuckled.  
"No! I'm just curious... So spill, bird boy."  
"You could just go over and ask her yourself." With that, I strutted away to the table and turned to Stephan.  
"Hi Stef. Who's the bitch?"  
Damon stepped back. "Judgey!" I rolled my eyes.  
"To answer your question, you are. You are the bitch." I couldn't believe how impolite Stephan was being to me! After all, I had given him a longer life.

YANNA POV  
I had a feeling that this pushy girl is Katherine. "Excuse me, are you Katherine Pierce by any chance?" I inquired.  
"How do you know me? Who are you?"  
"I'm Yanna. Have any of you three heard of the survival games? It's this game humans set up each year to get their children killed. So, Klaus would like to send all of you into the arena to drink their young blood."  
"I'll go under one condition."  
"What?" I could see a mischievous sparkle in her eye.  
"I get to kill Klaus." I gasped.

EFFIE POV  
I was rather annoyed when Haymitch had come to dinner ten minutes late. We had important issues to talk about! Luckily, Katniss and Peeta had come on time. It is such a shame that they're most likely going to get brutally murdered soon.  
The next morning, we arrived in the Capitol. Haymitch had finally given them useful information on how to get sponsors. Peeta was more than willing to get in the spirit by smiling and waving to the crowds. Katniss was reading a book about vampires instead.  
"So, can vampires actually walk around in sunlight?"

**Sorry that this took so long to post. I just to let you guys know that I don't have an account for any social networking websites. **


	6. All on Board

HAYMITCH POV  
"Why the hell do you think I know anything more than you do about vampires?" I was annoyed.  
"Maybe because you're our mentor..." she started twiddling a butter knife around in her hand.  
"Hate to break it to ya, sweetheart, but you have to go into the arena and I don't." I said sarcastically. When I turned around to congratulate the other kid on following my directions, Katniss slammed her knife into the table right between my ring finger and pinky.  
"Careful! That table is mahogany!" Effie shrieked.  
"You're the only one who who cares about the damn table." I yelled back to the mortified woman.  
"There are children here, Haymitch!" Effie ranted.  
"Yeah, kids that will be killed in a matter of days." I walked away after pouring myself a glass of scotch.

KATRINA POV  
"Hey Elena... Okay... Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes... Bye!" I tapped the end button glad that I was sure to beat Yanna.

As I entered Mystic Grill, I saw Elena wave me over to a table with two hot vampires, Katherine, and none other than Yanna yelling at my old friend. "YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!" Yanna was yelling way too loud.  
"Try to stop me." the vampire laughed.  
"Hi Katrina! This is Stephan, Damon, there's Katherine,as you probably know, and over there is Yanna." Elena introduced.  
"Oh my god! Katherine! I haven't seen you in forever!" I gave her a huge hug.  
"Kat! I feel like I haven't seen you in a century!" she said winking before returning my embrace.  
"Now that we all know each other, I guess I have to be the one to explain this... disagreement." Damon moved on. "So, Yanna wants us to go and kill some kids, but Kat," Damon chuckled at her nickname, "won't go unless she is allowed to kill Klaus first."  
"I was coming to ask you guys if you would go, but Klaus had put Yanna and me up to getting you, Stephan, and Katherine to go. Whoever brought all of you first would get to go."  
Katherine spoke up, "I'll go with you, Katrina, if you'll help me kill Klaus."  
I smiled, "Well, he does seem to be a full-grown, alpha male douchebag. So, I'll help you!" I decided. "Damon, will you go?"  
"If you want to have sex with me, all you have to do is ask..." he mocked.  
I gave Elena a questioning look. "He's an ass, you'll have to get used to it." she warned giving him a hard look.  
"Yes, I'll go. I want proof that he is dead." I smiled seeing that I would get to go.  
"Stephan, how about you go with ME!" Yanna asked him hopefully.  
"Sorry, I don't drink human blood, and I refuse to leave Elena alone."  
Neither of us were very pleased. "Elena seems to be a strong girl who can take care of herself and we will need help killing a certain hybrid... Also, you don't need to kill anyone. There's bound to be plenty of animals in the arena." I chimed in.  
"You can go, Stephan. Killing Klaus is our number one priority. I promise I won't die while you're away." Elena pecked him on the cheek sweetly.  
"Alright, Katrina I'll come."  
I silently cheered then sent Kol a quick text.

_Got everyone on board. Wish you would come with us!_ He quickly responded,

_Just get them back here before they change their minds. _ I was so distracted that I didn't notice everyone staring at me.  
"Who ya textin'?" Katherine asked.  
"Someone..."  
"Ooh! Does my little Katrina finally have a boyfriend?" she teased.  
"Not really."  
"So, who ARE you texting?" Damon was getting annoyed.  
"A friend."  
"Stop with the games. Just give me a name."  
"Kol."  
"Seriously Katrina? What did you tell him?" Elena chimed in.  
"Just that we're coming soon." I told them showing my text.  
"Why did you say 'Wish you could come with us!'?"  
"Like I said, he's my friend." I was getting annoyed that they were suspicious.

PEETA POV  
Tonight is the tribute parade, so Katniss and I got to meet our stylists. My stylist's name is Portia. Even though she has one of the odd Capitol hairdo's, she is super nice. Katniss has Cinna who seems to be one of the most normal people here.  
"So, you two will be wearing fake flames because district 12 is the coal mining district. As we all know, coal is a source used for starting fires." Portia explained. "Any questions? No? Good, let's get started."


	7. Preparations

CINNA POV  
I was watching the tributes parade with Portia, Haymitch, and Effie. I must say, Katniss and Peeta looked fantastic! When they grasped each other's hands, the crowd was screaming! I wished that I could place a bet on them.

* * *

YANNA POV  
Once that arrogant bastard, Katrina, was gone, I thought I'd foil their plans. "Hi Finn... Katrina has all the vampires eating out of her hand... They're planning to kill Klaus... I'll try to figure out their plans... Uh huh... Bye." he hung up. I knew Klaus wouldn't let her go now.

* * *

KLAUS POV  
Finn had just alerted me that Katrina, Stephan, Damon, and Katherine were coming to murder me. I figured that his little girlfriend was just feeding him lies so she could get what she wants. However, I wasn't going to risk it.  
"Kol, go track down your girlfriend. Make sure that she isn't planning to kill me." I ordered  
He rolled his eyes, "When did I become your servant?" I took a step closer and pulled out a dagger.  
"Since I decided I have no problem daggering you. Now go!" he started to walk away like an immature adolescent.

KATNISS POV  
"Now that the fun and games are over, you need begin training tomorrow. One of the most important facts you need to remember is what each tribute looks like." Haymitch forewarned. "Maybe then, you'll have a slight chance of finding the vamps."  
I rolled my eyes, "Thank you captain obvious."  
"That is a very disrespectful way to speak to an adult, young woman!" Effie chastised.

KOL POV  
I texted Katrina, NIK IS MAKING ME FIND YOU GUYS AND ESCORT YOU BACK. My phone started buzzing almost instantly. WE'RE STILL IN MYSTIC FALLS. WHY DOES KLAUS WANT YOU TO GET US?  
I was hesitant to answer. I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET THERE. I threw my phone into my pocket and headed toward Mystic Falls at top speed.

STEPHAN POV  
Katrina looked perplexed. "What is the issue?" I asked.  
"I think that Yanna blabbed about our plans to kill Klaus. He is sending Kol to bring us to him." she carefully explained.  
"Then let's keep our secret from your boyfriend." Damon rolled his eyes.  
"He'll figure it out eventually." I noted.  
"Come on, guys. We all know that Kol is no tattletale. Anyway, he won't figure out a thing." Katrina simply stated.

PEETA POV  
"Today is the first day of training, so remember everything we talked about yesterday." Haymitch reminded.  
"Yeah, don't do your best, remember faces, blah blah, etcetera etcetera." Katniss mocked.  
We left the elevator and headed to the training room. "Woah!" we both exclaimed. The room was huge and filled with a few different stations. Katniss and I started off at the survival booth, while most of the other kids were working on strength and weapon training.  
I was astounded by her ability to identify edible plants, even though her mother is a healer. I was never quite as aware of Katniss's many strengths. She seems to have a very good chance of surviving this.

KATRINA POV  
Kol was approaching and I could barely contain my excitement. Yeah, I know... Lame, right? He was making a motion to get me to secretly go to him, so I did what I had to do...  
"Hey hot stuff! What was with the mysterious text?" I inquired.  
"That bitch, Yanna, said that you guys were planning on killing Nik. He forced me to come check out the situation."  
"Let me guess... He threatened to dagger you?" Kol slightly nodded. "Figures. Typical Klaus..."

YANNA POV  
So by now, Katrina probably learned about my scheme. Little does she know that over the years I have obtained my own allies and I refuse to be defeated...

**Sorry, I know it's been a while. I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon!**


	8. Sorry

**Hi readers,**

** I would just like to say that I will not be updating this story any further. I feel as if I have lost touch with the character's personalities. I also am no longer as motivated to write anymore for this story because I feel I should have made a more original plot line. Sorry for any disappointment (if there is any), but I will try to post something a bit better soon, depending on how much free time I have. Once again, I would like to apologize.**


End file.
